


Apple Breeze

by KPop_Rogue



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Assassination classroom AU, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: (Discontinued for now, might redo later)Assassination Classroom AUJinyoung is in his second year at Kunugigaoka Junior High. He was sent to E class due to breaking a rule with his best friend, Jaebum, and due to his failing grades. Join him and his fellow classmates as they try to assassinate their teacher before the deadline with the help of their teachers.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	Apple Breeze

04/XX/2012

Class E sat at their desks, waiting for their teacher to arrive. It had already been 8 minutes since the bell had rang and their teacher still had not shown up. Another 2 minutes and they could leave the premisces. Waiting. It was now 9 minutes and 47 seconds since the bell rang. “I guess Jaebum skipped again today,” muttered Jinyoung. Jaebum was his best friend. Both met last year when they had their first day of junior high. Jaebum was very rebellious and was almost always in trouble. Jinyoung never knew why.

Just before they were legally allowed to leave, a yellow octopus flew in through the open window to the left of Jinyoung. “WHAT THE FUCK!!!!” yelled BamBam who was sitting in front. The octopus stood up and smiled. “Hello! You can call me Korosensei, but I prefer Jongho. I will be your new teacher replacing your previous teacher, Mr. Eden. Please take care of me!” it, well, Jongho said. “I am younger than most of you, genetically, since I remember my first day was October 12, 2000. Mentally though, I’m years ahead of you bunch.”

The door opened soon after he (?) was finished speaking. Two men walked in. One was very cheerful and was clinging to the other man’s arm while the ohter had a straight face. The one with a straight face introduced himslef. “Hello, my name is Park Chanyeol. This is Byun Baekhyun. I’ll make this short. All of you here have been chosen to kill this… being. In your desks are weapons that were made specifically to hurt him, but would be harmless to us.”

“He is correct!” said Jongho. He grabbed a pistol sitting on Vernon’s desk and shot off a tentacle. Said tentacle fell to the floor with yellow liquid dripping as it squirmed on the floor. “My tentacle will regerate in no time though, so make it quick!” Not even seconds later did the tentacle grow back. He replaced the pistol on Vernon’s desk.

“Alright, time for roll call!” yelled Jongho. 

After the roll was finished, we started class. Our classes were as followed:  
1st-English with Mr. Baekhyun  
2nd-Japanese with Mr. Jongho  
Snack Break/Recess  
3rd-Science with Mr. Jongho  
4th-P.E. with Mr. Chanyeol  
Lunch  
5th-Math with Mr. Jongho  
6th-History with Mr. Jongho

Mr. Jongho, overall, was a good teacher. He taught the class at the same time but if students needed help, he’d help them too. It’s not like back in B class, where the teacher only taught and if you needed help, you wouldn’t get any. Mr. Baekhyun’s class was pretty easy to me. I liked speaking English and we didn’t go over many complex words so far. Only a few and how to say basic things like, “Where’s the bathroom?” or “May I buy this?” Mr. Chanyeol’s class was probably the hardest. We’re being taught things like self-defense and how to cut someone.

04/XX/2012

Today we would be learning how to shoot long distances... If it wasn’t raining, that is. We, therioratically, could learn to shoot in the rain, since you never knew the weather of a mission beforehand, but Mr. Chanyeol thought it’d be easier if we actually knew how to shoot a gun. Some kids, like Seonghwa and Hongjoong already knew how to use one, since their families were hunters. Some kids, like me, don’t really know how to since we just live in the city. 

The next day was when we were outside when it wasn’t muddy anymore. Mr. Chanyeol walked around and set up targets for us to shoot. There were 6 targets of Mr. Jongho and we were split up into groups of 4 or 5. My group was me, Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yugyeom, and Seungcheol. Seonghwa and Hongjoong shot bullseyes, right here Mr. Jongho’s head was. Seungcheol was really close but not close enough while Yugyeom and I missed a lot. 

Jaebum walked in towards the end of the period. “What’s up, Jinyoung?” he asked me. “Jaebum, can you show me how to shoot?” I asked. “Why didn’t you ask anyone else? You literally have the best two sharpshooters here,” he said as he pointed to Seonghwa and Hongjoong. They rubbed the back of their head and looked away as Mr. Chanyeol called them over. “Here. I’ll show you,” said Jaebum.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were able to go into the woods behind the class and shoot there, since Mr. Chanyeol thought it’d be better since they knew how to shoot already. We, Yugyeom and I, watched in amazement as the duo still were able to hit bullseye even though they were hiding in the trees and were double the distance away. Jaebum tsked and walked away while we watched.

End of school came as the sun dropped down behind the mountain. It was time to go home. We all started walking the long trek down the hill as we split our separate ways. “Hey Jinyoung,” started Jaebum. “Can I come over tonight? My mom’s not home tonight and I don’t really wanna waste electricity by myself.”

“Are you afraid?” I asked, smug. “No! Of course not!” yelled Jaebum as he blushed. “Come on, let’s go!” I said as we walked down to the subway station.


End file.
